


Marry Me

by ArchByrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is smart and convinces Dean, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ladida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that i wrote drunk while watching a documentary about Aliens with my friend. And I don't know, this was suppose to be a small sci-fi story about Castiel being an Alien and Dean being the human he kidnaps. Shhh, swear this is way better.

 

"We should get married."

"You should stop drinking."

"I'm serious let's get married."

"You are aware that we are dudes and this shit ain't legal here."

"Then let's go out-of-state."

"..."

"what?"

"Holy shit, you're serious aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious about this?"

"Damn it Cas. We're too young to get married. Let's at least wait til we get out of freaking college man."

"We only have one year left. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, and we've already been together since we were kids. I don't want you to regret it in five months when you wake up one morning and ask why the hell you re still with me."

"Five months? So let me get this straight. You think I will wake up one morning and say that I don t want to be with you anymore?"

"Yup."

"Okay let's get three things through your skull. One, you know I don t make wise decisions before ten o'clock in the morning.  
Two, I don t like odd numbers. So it might be six months, six years or even sixty-three, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you Dean Winchester."

"So if we get married you will stay Mr. Castiel Winchester for the rest of your life?"

"I was already practically Mr. Castiel Winchester since I was four and you took me to your house telling your mom you're keeping me."

"Ha, I remember that. Your dad let me keep you. Had you for four hours cause mom took you away from me. You didn't cry when you were with me. You just laughed and smiled. And god those freaking eyes followed me everywhere. I fed you what was it Ah! I fed you cherry pie and every word that came out of your mouth was 'moph dee moph!' God you were a cute baby, what the hell happened to you?"

"..."

"Love you Cas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Prove it, marry me."

"If I said yes can you do me one favor?"

"Of course Dean."

"If anyone ask I was the one to ask you."

"As long as we get to elope before our mothers and the Harvelle women start the mission of planning our wedding."

"Deal... What is it Cas?"

"One Knee Winchester. Come on. Do it."

"God dammit Cas... Fine Whatever. Uh. Hm. You... you told me once you thought you were gay and so that ended up being our first kiss. I thought at first that it was weird kissing a twelve-year-old. But kissing you might have been one of the smartest thing's I've ever done. A few years later I found out you were practically a walking dictionary. I honestly thought you were a gay robot for a while. But let me tell you this, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my whole life, well so far, you're the most amazing thing I have ever meet. And no matter how hard it is to accept the fact that i'm living some damn lifetime movie by falling in love with my childhood friend, I will gladly spend the rest of my life in this movie with you. Now Castiel James Novak, will you do me the greatest of all honors in becoming my future husband?"

"God dammit it dean! That... that- YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta and i'm sorry for any errors word didn't catch for me.


End file.
